Raddus
Raddus foi um Mon Calamari que serviu como Almirante à Aliança pela Restauração da República. Ele liderou o ataque espacial rebelde às forças Imperiais durante a Batalha de Scarif a bordo de sua nave pessoal, o cruzador MC75 Profundidade. Após a extração dos planos da superarma do Império, a Estrela da Morte, o cruzador de Raddus foi interceptado por Darth Vader, a bordo do [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial]] Devastador. Apesar do sacrifício de Raddus e dos demais tripulantes da Profundidade, a mensagem contendo as especificações da estação bélica imperial conseguiu ser transmitida até a Tantive IV, nave pessoal de Leia Organa, o que permitiu aos rebeldes explorar seu ponto fraco na Batalha de Yavin. Começo da vida Raddus nasceu em 65 ABY nas regiões polares do mundo aguado de Mon Cala. Ele serviu como prefeito da cidade Nystullum e também desempenhou um papel na defesa planetária de Mon Cala, um papel representado por uma crista cívica que ele usava mesmo depois de se tornar um almirante na Aliança Rebelde. Quando o Império Galáctico ocupou Mon Cala, o Mon Calamari, preparado por suas duras experiências durante as Guerras Clônicas, realizou um êxodo em massa. "Navios da cidade", edifícios municipais inteiros que foram feitos para serem estruturas espaciais, lançados nas profundezas do espaço, incluindo a Profundidade, a torre de governança da cidade de Nystullum. Raddus comandou este navio, tripulado principalmente pela equipe de defesa de Nystullum. Serviço rebelde Raddus tornou-se um dos primeiros oficiais de Mon Calamari a se juntar à Rebelião. Ele se tornou um almirante e comandante da Frota da Aliança, considerado por Mon Mothma como o componente mais vital da força rebelde. O trabalho logo começou a converter os navios da cidade de Mon Calamari em navios capitais para formar a espinha da Frota da Aliança e a Profundidade tornou-se uma das primeiras a se preparar para o combate, juntando-se aos variados navios da frota no sistema Telaris. O almirante Raddus, como um dos líderes militares da Aliança, também atuou no conselho Rebelde. Enquanto ele estava estacionado com a frota, ele raramente visitava a base rebelde em Yavin 4, mas sua presença era necessária para assuntos de maior importância para o conselho. Embora unidos pela causa comum de estarem livres do domínio imperial, o conselho discordou de todos os detalhes práticos, das táticas de campo de batalha ao recrutamento. Um pragmatista de coragem, a paciência de Raddus foi tentada pelo entalador do conselho, ao ver tentativas de negociar com o Império, como foi defendido pelo Ministro das Finanças Nower Jebel, para ser tolo. Para não ser subestimado por seus pares no conselho, Raddus estava esparso com brincadeiras nas interações sociais e estava feliz em cultivar a reputação robusta e de sangue grosso comumente atribuída a Mon Calamari nativa das profundidades polares frias do mundo. Em 0 ABY, Jyn Erso informou o Alto Comando da Aliança que o Império criou uma estação de combate destruidora do planeta conhecida como a Estrela da Morte e a usou para destruir a Cidade Sagrada de Jedha. Diante da decisão de atacar o complexo de segurança imperial em Scarif para roubar os planos da estação ou para dissolver a Aliança e se render, Raddus concordou com Erso e expressou sua opinião de que eles deveriam lutar, mesmo que as chances fossem contra eles. No entanto, sem o apoio do conselho pleno, Mon Mothma decidiu que as chances de derrota eram muito grandes. Em vez disso, Raddus foi encarregado de escoltar a Princesa Leia Organa, que estava a bordo da corveta Alderaaniana, Tantive IV, que foi ancorado com a Profundidade para manutenção e reparos, em uma missão à Tatooine para se encontrar com o Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Batalha de Scarif Com a recém formada unidade de Rogue One, liderada por Erso e o capitão Cassian Andor, que já partiram de Yavin, um técnico rebelde, o particular Tenzigo Weems, logo interceptou um sinal imperial indicando que os rebeldes haviam contratado as forças imperiais em Scarif. Apesar de não receber autorização para atacar Scarif, Raddus decidiu desviar sua nave, com o Tantive IV no reboque, para o planeta tropical. Depois de ter sido informado sobre a situação, Mon Mothma pediu que ela falasse com Raddus, mas foi informada de que ele voltou para o navio em preparação para a batalha. Decidindo atravessar o ataque, a Frota da Aliança foi mexida e partiu para o mundo da Orla Exterior. Saindo do hiperespaço acima do planeta protegido, Raddus, da ponte da Profundidade, ordenou que o Esquadrão Vermelho e do Ouro defendesse a frota enquanto o Esquadrão Azul dirigia o Portão do Escudo para alcançar a superfície do planeta. Quando os lutadores do esquadrão azul começaram a atravessar a abertura do escudo, os técnicos do Gate fecharam rapidamente a abertura, destruindo dois e negando o acesso a três das asas X do esquadrão. Com o escudo fechado, Raddus foi informado por um tenente da ponte que as transmissões entre o Esquadrão Azul e o resto da frota foram bloqueadas. O almirante então ordenou que a frota bombasse o escudo e engatasse os dois Destóiers Estelares que ocupavam a posição acima do portão do escudo enquanto eles tentavam restabelecer as comunicações. Enquanto os combatentes rebeldes começaram a atacar a abertura do portão e do escudo, dezenas de lutadores TIE foram desdobrados do hangar da estação, tentando perseguir as naves rebeldes e disparar uma barragem de laser na ponte da Profundity. Com o carro-chefe que tira mais danos com cada corrida TIE, drenando seus escudos em cinquenta por cento, Raddus reconheceu que era muito tarde para voltar e ordenou que eles pressionassem seu ataque. Com o objetivo de encontrar uma abertura no ataque, o Esquadrão de Ouro bombardeou o Destróier Estelar Persecutor com torpedos de íons, fazendo com que todo o navio perca o poder. Segundos depois, Raddus recebeu uma transmissão de Bodhi Rook na superfície de Scarif informando-lhe que encontraram os planos da Estrela da Morte, mas que o escudo tinha que ser retirado para que pudessem transmitir os esquemas. Ao assegurar a Rook que ele teria o escudo, Raddus ordenou à Corvette Hammerhead Lightmaker que empurre o Destróier Estrelar desativado e empurre-o para o escudo. Com toda a equipe não essencial que tinha navio abandonado, o Lightmaker empurrou o navio da capital, enviando-o batendo no Destróier Estrelar ao lado dele, antes de colidir com o escudo e o escudo do defletor abaixo, criando a tão necessária abertura. Imediatamente, a Profundidade começou a receber os esquemas da Estrela da Morte de Jyn Erso. Raddus soltou uma breve celebração, mas foi informado pelo tenente da ponte que um objeto maciço estava emergindo do hiperespaço: a Estrela da Morte. Movendo-se para a posição acima da frota rebelde, Raddus observou enquanto a Estrela da Morte disparava seu superlaser esmeralda no complexo imperial abaixo. Depois de dizer uma despedida para Rogue One, Raddus ordenou a todos as naves que pulassem para o hiperespaço; No entanto, antes que a Profundidade tivesse a chance de escapar, o carro-chefe da Darth Vader, o Devastador, apareceu. Os turbolasers do Destróier Estelar logo penetraram os escudos já fracos da Profundidade e deram bastante dano ao casco do navio para desativá-lo. Quando os soldados de segurança Alderaanianos a bordo do navio mexeram para copiar os planos da Estrela da Morte para uma datacard, as forças imperiais, juntamente com o próprio Darth Vader, embarcaram no navio. Embora Vader tenha esvaziado um corredor inteiro de rebeldes, os soldados sobreviventes conseguiram escapar com os planos e escapar na corveta ancorada, Tantive IV. No final da batalha, Raddus morreu quando a Profundidade foi destruída. Aparições *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Rogue One, Parte IV'' *''Rogue One, Parte V'' *''Rogue One, Parte VI'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * Notas e referências Categoria:Almirantes da Frota da Aliança Categoria:Mon Calamari Categoria:Machos